1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved electrical connector which is adapted to electrically connect a flat flexible cable to another circuit element.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of high technology and computer related applications, space has become a premium when designing and building electrical apparatus. One means of overcoming these space limitations, is the use of multi-conductor flat flexible cable.
In order to connect a flat flexible cable to another circuit member, the insulation is stripped exposing a plurality of flat conductors which are adapted to be mated with an electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly includes a housing with a plurality of terminals mounted therein, each terminal adapted to contact one of the conductors.
In a well known connector, each terminal has a U-shaped body section defined by a pair of opposing arms and a solder tail projecting from one end of the U-shaped body section. The ends of the arms are provided with a projecting portion at the free ends thereof. The conductors of the flat flexible cable are received between the projecting portions of the terminals.
Terminals of the type described above are fabricated by punching pre-plated conductive metallic sheets. During the punching process, the plating on the surfaces which are adapted to contact the conductors of the multi-conductor cable are likely to be removed. The points of which the plating is removed, is subject to oxidation and an increase in the contact resistance. This will compromise the electrical connection between the terminal and the cable conductor.
As a result of the above drawback, the terminals have to be replaced periodically. In the alternative, such a terminal would have to be post-plated which is a relatively expensive manufacturing operation.
In order to solve the above problem, terminals of the type described have surfaces which contact the cable conductor which are formed at a certain angle in relative relation to the arms. In this manner the contact surfaces are still plated after forming. However, it becomes difficult to accommodate a wide range of cable conductor thicknesses employing such a design.